Patents EP 0 493 375 and EP 0 251 655 disclose electrical connectors that can be connected in sea water, comprising two expansion chambers containing an electrically insulating fluid for drying the contact part of the connector when the male element of the connector is coupled in the corresponding female element, the external expansion chamber forming the body of the casing of the female connector element. However, this external, deformable expansion chamber mainly comprises a wall made of elastomer material, the external surface of which can be attacked by solvents, particularly in the case of oil drilling. Furthermore, the mobile shuttle receiving the contact pin of the male element is returned toward the front of the female element by means of a helical spring housed in the rear part of the shuttle housing. This arrangement makes it complicated to construct, particularly when it comprises multiple contact elements, and increases the coupling force in proportion to the number of contact elements.